Existence
by Lemonlime-B-tch
Summary: The thing about Minaka is he forgot to tell Takumi to get the extras out of the building before he blew it up. Now a new Ashikabi is named, but she shouldn't even exist. These new Sekirei's all have minuet problems but not being adjusted correctly might have that effect. See how Minaka and the MBI deal with the woman who was dead. -haitus-sorry writters block
1. Chapter 1

Sekirei were all supposed to be let out for their ashikabi's during the first stage, but Minaka couldn't wait for the others to finish getting adjusted to start the game. Plus some were considered too dangerous for the populous and others cheat sekirei. The thing about Minaka is he forgot to tell Takumi to get the extras out of the building before he blew it up. Now a new Ashikabi is named, but she shouldn't even exist. These new Sekirei's all have a minuet problems but not being adjusted correctly might have that effect. See how Minaka and the MBI deal with the woman who was dead.

* * *

"Homera."

"Takumi?" Homera looked around. No one noticed him on his phone, they were all too busy celebrating with Chiho. She finally could walk out of her room and stand under the beautiful blue sky.

"You weren't the last one."

"What?"

"The last feather. It wasn't you. We had over half of them still being adjusted and were deemed not to ever participate in the s-plan."

"Over half of them?" Kagari felt his heart shutter and glanced directly at Minato.

Minato looked up at Homera and smiled.

"There are many of them that we dubbed to dangerous to walk among humans."

"Okay? Why are you telling me this?"

"Minaka is such an idiot. He didn't warn me about the building blowing up. All the un-winged ones weren't moved from the building. We couldn't find any in the wreckage and my readings hasn't warned me that any of them have deactivated."

"They have been released?" Kagari fell silent.

"Yes."

The line went dead.

* * *

The arboretum was quiet. No creature was stirring. It was a peaceful silence that had been long searched for. Crickets made harmonious music, the occasional breeze rustled the leaves ever so slightly making it seem as if the tree was dancing.

The grass had slowly started to collect dew, slightly soaking the back laying out in the clearing. The stars glittered in the sky, twinkling as if they were all communicating with one another.

It was definitely a change of pace being out here were one could witness such beauty instead of being cooped up in a cubical surrounded by the loud boisterous people.

She drew in a breath, released it. Closed her eyes then launched herself out of the way.

A large sword embed itself into the earth right where she was just laying.

"Seriously. I just wanted one good hour of peace and quiet." She mumbled to herself perched in the tree top observing her attacker.

The blade was long and very wide, double edged and looked sharp enough to slice through bone like a hot knife through butter. It literally connected to the arm of the perpetrator. The attacker was slender but obviously female, long locks of white hair swirled around her making it nearly impossible to see her face. She wore a short skirt silvery dress that came up over her shoulders with no sleeves and swallowed her neck but had a slit from the junction of her clavicles down to the end of her sternum, black knee high boots with sliver buckles around each ankle, thigh high silver tube socks, and a black stone pendant hanging in between her bust.

"Come out and play with me?" The attackers voice was like silk, or a very well greased machine, a low roar rumbling through her ears.

She sighed, "I don't want to play I want to enjoy the peace."

She landed on both feet very effortlessly a few paces from the trunk.

The attacker seemed confused at this statement.

Her hair seemed to finally stop blowing in the wind and came to a stop mid thigh with a full fringe showing her dark green eyes and very pale skin. She looked american with the round eyes and the high cheek bones not to mention the full juicy red lips. There was pink dusted across her cheeks.

She gave the attacker a quizzical stare.

The attacker called back her sword. The blade shortened and morphed back into her arm. "You're her."

Her feet moved forward, "My Ashikabi."

"Your what-" The sentence was cut off due to the smashing of their lips. Dark black and silver wings burst from in between her shoulder blades ripping through fabric.

The kiss was broken and her knees gave out, "I am sekirei number sixty-one Tatsumi."

She looked down at Tatsumi, she still had those giant wings bulging from her back. Her heart thudded hard against her rib cage. "Sekirei?"

"Yes and you're my Ashikabi." Tatsumi looked up with something shining behind her eyes.

"Actually I'm really no ones and Ashikabi isn't my name. I'm Hine."

Tatsumi looked down trodden for a moment.

"Then I'm your sekirei."

Tatsumi smiled up at Hine.

"What's a sekirei?"

**Thats chapter one hope you enjoyed it. **

**The plan for this story isn't set in stone so any feed back and ideas are welcomed along with criticism. Hope to hear from some of you :)**

**Lemonlime-b-tch**


	2. Chapter 2

Sekirei were all supposed to be let out for their ashikabi's during the first stage, but Minaka couldn't wait for the others to finish getting adjusted to start the game. Plus some were considered too dangerous for the populous and others cheat sekirei. The thing about Minaka is he forgot to tell Takumi to get the extras out of the building before he blew it up. Now a new Ashikabi is named, but she shouldn't even exist. These new Sekirei's all have a minuet problems but not being adjusted correctly might have that effect. See how Minaka and the MBI deal with the woman who was dead.

* * *

"So let me get this right, you are an alien?"

"Yes."

"And kissing you unleashes your full power?"

"Again yes."

"Hmmm. I can buy it."

Hine laid on the grass staring at the stars once more with Tatsumi laying right beside her.

"What's to buy?"

"Nothing it's an expression that one says to communicate that they understand and believe that which they were told."

Tatsumi stayed silent contimplating.

"You haven't been awake for very long have you?"

"No, but I remember being awake a long time ago."

Hine looked over at Tatsumi.

"I remember walking through a maze with a woman wearing all white and silver hair. I think she was called Takumi."

Hine looked back up to the stars just in time to see one dash its way across the sky.

"Hine?"

"Hm?"

"You'll stay with me forever right?"

"Yes."

* * *

Takumi walked into work mumbling to herself about having to work at the crack of dawn and how she was going to kill Minaka when he finally got out of orbit.

She was super angry today. She broke her coffee machine before she had her morning coffee and her toast was burnt, but to top it all off was that the shower wouldn't spew hot water at all.

She sighed for at least her small little office was completely untouched by the explosion.

She logged on the computer and a little notice bubble was blinking on the screen. She clicked on it.

"Looks like number sixty-one is the first of the lost birdies to find her wings."

She looked at who winged her and almost fell out of her chair.

_Hine Waters._

"What the hell?"

She immediately dialed Minaka.

"Hello my dear."

"Number sixty-one was winged by Hine Waters."

"Now this is interesting. Didn't she die?"

"You idiot, she was the one who originally founded MBI on top of that she was your sons fiance at one point."

"Oh I remember her."

"Very bright and laid back, hated noise. She was also exquisitely beautiful too."

"That was very tragic what happened to her."

"She is supposed to be DEAD!"

"Yesh I know."

"What the hell is she doing alive? That radiation should have destroyed her."

"Well now isn't this interesting, and she has given flight to one of my little birdies. I can't wait to see how this plays out."

She slammed her phone shut effectively disconnecting the phone call.

* * *

Kagari's phone buzzed.

He sat up and grabbed the phone. 'Who in their right mind is up this early?'

"Hello?"

"One of them has been winged."

"Takumi?"

"Yes. One of them has been winged."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because her Ashikabi is supposed to be dead."

"How?"

"Remember the melt down at the lab before you were released?"

"Yeah." 'How could I forget the reason behind my unique adjusting.'

"She was in the middle of it with Takehito. They both were dead but only his body was found, all that was left of her body was burnt skin."

"Okay, still not sure why you are telling me this."

"Because your Ashikabi was engaged to her before she died."

"Minato was engaged?"

"Yes."

"Is it my choice to tell Minato that his lost fiance is still alive and here of all places?"

"I'm leaving it up to you."

The line went dead.

* * *

"You know something Tatsumi?"

"What?"

Hine paused as she looked around the corner to make sure no one was there.

"If it weren't for your wings, we would be home by now."

Tatsumi giggled.

"I don't know why they are still here."

"Are they not supposed to physically manifest?"

"No they aren't supposed to last this long."

Hine sighed, they finally got back to her house.

Tatsumi gasped.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah it's kinda bulky isn't it?"

It was a three story gray american style home with white pillars holding up balconies and a beautiful rose garden growing in the front, large rectangular windows with black drapes inside and white shutters on the outside, a huge dark wooden door with white marble steps was the entrance.

"It's very pretty."

"Thanks. It's a bit big for my taste."

Hine opened the door and let Tatsumi inside.

The ceiling was very high with a massive crystal chandelier hanging, a large rounded stair case led up to a landing for the second floor than continued up to the third made out of dark mahogany and had a red carpeted rug running in the middle of the steps from top to bottom, arches all around this area had doors that led further into the house, and had white marble tiles as the flooring.

Hine scratched the back of her head.

"My grandma left me this place."

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Not anymore. Now I have you. Besides these halls were never home to more just a few people at a time so its not that bad, just a pain in the ass to clean."

"Ass?"

"Another word for butt, but it also means donkey and is considered a swear word so watch who you say it around."

"Oh."

"Follow me, I'll give you the grand tour. Then you can choose which room is yours."

* * *

**That's chapter two hope you all enjoyed.**

**The plan for this story isn't set in stone so any feed back and ideas are welcomed along with criticism. Hope to hear from some of you :)**

**Lemonlime-b-tch**


	3. Chapter 3

Sekirei were all supposed to be let out for their ashikabi's during the first stage, but Minaka couldn't wait for the others to finish getting adjusted to start the game. Plus some were considered too dangerous for the populous and others cheat sekirei. The thing about Minaka is he forgot to tell Takumi to get the extras out of the building before he blew it up. Now a new Ashikabi is named, but she shouldn't even exist. These new Sekirei's all have a minuet problems but not being adjusted correctly might have that effect. See how Minaka and the MBI deal with the woman who was dead.

* * *

"Musubi cooked again?" Minato asked as he walked in the dining room.

Kagari sat next to him. "Looks that way."

Minato yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Hey, I got some disturbing news for every one."

Minato looked at Kagari. Then proceeded to call every one to the table.

"Takumi called me last night. Apparently Minaka didn't want to wait on over half of us to finish being adjusted then sent out to find an Ashikabi. He hid away over half off us in the tower. She said that she didn't know he was going to blow up the tower, so as a result all of them were released sending us back into the first phase. What's disturbing about this, not that he hid over half of us away, they had the ones that were too dangerous to walk among humans locked up."

Every one was silent.

"That's not all, and as far as I can tell we are the only ones who know about the other sekirei. Minato your mother told that you were engaged."

Minato's face immediately fell, "Was, key word was."

"Oh what happened?" Kazehana asked putting down her sake.

"She died." Minato said coldly.

"Takumi told me she winged some one."

"That's impossible unless they dug up her grave." Minato said, his usual demeanor gone and replaced with a cold unfeeling attitude.

"Hine is alive."

"No she isn't Kagari!" Minato yelled and stood up suddenly.

"Hine was her name?" Kazehana whispered to herself.

"She was beautiful, kind, incredibly smart, and she hated noise. She would always talk about moving out into the country side where all that could make noise was the wind, animals, and insects." Minato lowered his voice.

"If she isn't alive then how come she winged some one?" Kagari asked himself. "No dead person can create saliva in order to wing a sekirei."

Minato stayed quiet this time.

"So now I have another challenger I must defeat." Tsukumi started talking, "As thy true wife, this comes as no actual threat."

Kusano interjected with a small growl stating that she did not approve of what she had just said.

"Well I think it's great Minato had such an amazing friend." Musubi stated.

"Does thou know what engaged truly means?"

"They were close friends?"

"They were destine to be wed, to become man and wife."

"Yeah well it took a lot of time and effort to make her fall in love with me in the first place. I don't think I could do it a second time around."

Kagari looked at the down trodden Minato. 'Wonder who had him so wrapped up in her that she managed to do this to him.'

* * *

"Hine! Breakfast!"

Hine yawned and pulled the covers off as she stood and walked to her door. She slid the strap to her black tank top back into place.

She walked down the hall way and into the kitchen. She saw Tatsumi waiting by the bar filling a glass with orange juice. A plate of bacon, sausage, and hash browns sat on the bar in front of the lone stool.

"You made breakfast?"

"Yup." Tatsumi gave her a big smile. "I couldn't find the pancake mix or eggs so I did my best with what I could find."

"Thanks, but you do realize it is close to four in the afternoon right?"

"I made you breakfast because you haven't woken up yet."

"Alright." Hine smiled, sat down at the bar and started to eat her breakfast.

Tatsumi then made herself a plate. She stood next to Hine to eat it.

"Tatsumi?"

"Hmm?" She asked right after putting food into her mouth.

"I have to get ready for work and maybe if I hurry before work I could get you some other clothes."

Tatsumi looked down at her dress and swallowed. "Sure Hine."

* * *

Takumi sat at her computer staring at the small file they did have on Hine.

_Iq: 182_

_Height: 5 feet three inches_

_Weight: 110_

_Bust: 67_

_Waist: 24_

_Hips: 36_

_Medical condition: none_

_Allergies: Mosquito bites, spider bites, and tomatoes._

She knew that Hine was smart, and she also knew that she absolutely hated noise.

'How in the world did you manage to survive that melt down?' She leaned back and sighed. 'Takehito your little prodigy sure is something.'

* * *

Hine walked into work fifteen minutes early as usual. No one was there as usual.

She sighed, "Aw such wonderful silence."

She then grabbed the broom and swept all around the tables, even in the kitchen. She filled up the pitchers, got three boxes of rolls out of the freezer, got a tray of butters out of the fridge, sent a crate of cups through the dish washer, lit all the candles that sat on the tables with the salt shakers and the pepper one too, then got the chalk board down from the front window and erased the specials from the previous night, then erased them from the white board in the back room.

She sighed and sat down waiting for the head chef to get here to tell her what the specials were for tonight.

She closed her eyes simply basking in the wonderful silence that took over the room.

She heard the back door open. As always it would be Jessica the american bimbo getting here.

She would saunter her way in, write on her time card then strut her way to the podium at the front of the store but not before she would throw a dirty look Hine's way then throw her hair over her should and continue on her way. She'd sit there admiring her nails or texting on her phone until some one else would open the door then she'd get to washing the windows like she's supposed.

As usual Teratsuba would come in and start on the dishes to hopefully get ahead even though she knows with out a doubt she always has to stay late because the dishes weren't done.

Then as usual Keto would waltz right in and walk up to Jessica and flirt with her for a good five minutes then go through the bathrooms cleaning and straightening them.

Then next would come Jen, another american but at least this one was useful. She'd come in and start getting the salad station ready.

Then Imogine, Kurtz, and Tanami would show up and sit on the other side of Hine talking about everything she didn't find very entertaining.

And finally Tsukune and Nastumi would get here to tell her the specials and then they would go about getting the kitchen ready for the night.

Well actually after them Kelsey, Jini, and Misu would come in thirty minutes apart from each other.

Jessica was the hostes.

Hine, Keto, Imogine, Kurtz, and Tanami were all servers.

Kelsey, Jini, and Misu were all bussers.

Teratsuba was the dishwasher.

Jen, Tsukune, and Nastumi were the chefs.

* * *

Kagari and Minato sat in the bath together. It was weird for them, as this was the first time they had been alone together and also the first time they had taken a bath together.

They sat in awkward silence.

"Are you sure Hine is alive?"

"Takumi told me, I trust her. If she says that Hine was the person to wing that number then that is who the sekirei's ashikabi is."

"Do you think I have even a slight chance of winning her over again?"

"You managed to win five girls and me over. I'm pretty sure one girl whom has already once been in love with you would fall for you all over again."

"Thanks Kagari."

* * *

Tonight was busy, almost all fifty of the tables were full. Hine had nine of her ten tables fully seated and was usually scolding the busser on how to fill up waters, how to hold a tray right, the simple idiotic things that they should have known by now considering they have all been there at least four months.

"Hine, table twenty-four, order up." Nastumi called out pushing four big plates of delious looking food.

She grabbed one of the bigger trays and strategically placed the plates upon it. Hoisted it up on her shoulder and grabbed a tray jack on the way to her table.

"Alright. I have the flat iron well done, Chilean sea bass, one kids spaghetti, and Gorgonzola." She said as she placed the plates in front of the rightful owners.

She smiled, "Enjoy." Then walked to the table where Jini was boxing up their plates.

"Save any room for desert?" She asked as she helped clear the table of everything except for their drinks.

"What are they?" The older lady asked.

"Tarramusso, crembule, and flour-less chocolate cake, although its basically like fudge."

"Could we get the chocolate cake?"

"Do you like strawberries?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I will be right back with that."

She headed into the back room where she sighed and listened to the clatter of plates as she went into the fridge and got a strawberry and one chocolate cake made into a small desert platter. She cut the strawberry into vertical slices but not all the way so the top held it together, sprayed whip cream on top then spread the slices of the strawberry for a design then placing it in the whip cream.

She took the cake to the table.

* * *

Takumi went over the list of all the sekirei in existence. Only forty-five percent of them were actually winged.

She was glad that as of right now Minaka couldn't send out a massive email to all the Ashikabi stating the fact that fifty-nine of them have yet to be winged. That idiot always knew how to start fights.

* * *

"Bye Teratsuba." Hine said as she walked out the back door.

"See ya."

Hine hated the back door, but she was the first one off so she had to go this way. All her side work she had gotten done before they had even opened like usual. The back door led out into a back alley way that had always freaked her out. She shuttered at the sight of a cat streaking across the floor in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

Hine froze suddenly.

"Could you help me?"

She turned around. She saw white hair but that's all she could see in the dark.

"I think you might be."

"Might be what?"

"My Ashikabi."

"Oh no I already have one-"

"You don't understand. We only ever react to one person ever. I'm reacting to you. I've been waiting for you to get off of work as soon as I saw you through the window."

"What does an Ashikabi mean to you?"

"The one person who could literally steal my heart away with just one glance. The one I'd put my life on the line to protect."

"Why do you think I am your ashikabi?"

"My body is getting hotter, my heart is beating rapidly in my chest, and I'm having a hard time breathing."

"Then ask me."

"What?"

"Ask me to be yours."

"Will you be my ashikabi?"

* * *

**Thats chapter three hope you enjoyed it!**

**The plan for this story isn't set in stone so any feed back and ideas are welcomed along with criticism. Hope to hear from some of you :)**

**Lemonlime-b-tch**


	4. Chapter 4

Sekirei were all supposed to be let out for their ashikabi's during the first stage, but Minaka couldn't wait for the others to finish getting adjusted to start the game. Plus some were considered too dangerous for the populous and others cheat sekirei. The thing about Minaka is he forgot to tell Takumi to get the extras out of the building before he blew it up. Now a new Ashikabi is named, but she shouldn't even exist. These new Sekirei's all have a minuet problems but not being adjusted correctly might have that effect. See how Minaka and the MBI deal with the woman who was dead.

* * *

"I will, but considering what happened last time I won't kiss you until we are almost home."

"Ok."

* * *

"So she's out there some where."

"You realize that we will have to face her some day."

* * *

"Minaka you idiot, what are you planning?"

"Takumi, number seventy-nine was just winged."

* * *

Hine stepped out of the kiss. She admired the glass like feathered wings that had burst from the other girls back.

She had long curly white hair with a full fringe, large dark red eyes. She wore a white corseted short skirted dress over the top of a strappy short black dress, a black choker ribbon, thigh high black tube socks, and white ballet flats.

"Hari, number seventy-nine." She said falling to the floor from the sheer weight of her new appendages.

"Hine."

Hari smiled.

* * *

Minato sighed he knew that he would eventually have to face Hine in battle. Not that this scared him. Musubi and the others were pretty strong. No he was scared of how Hine will react to him after her sekirei is defeated. He wondered if the sekirei was a girl or boy.

He couldn't sleep. 'Hine.'

He could picture her big light green eyes twinkling with laughter, her long red and black hair, the full fringe that reached her chin so she would pull the left side back into a side pony tail, her twerling around in the dress he had gotten her three days before the accident.

He knew that he was crying before a single tear fell from his face. He honestly couldn't help it. Hine was always so strong for him. Would let him spill his emotions onto her shoulder and she'd still wanted to love him. She was so amazing, helping him with his home work, fending for him when he was getting bullied in school. Listening to him as he ranted about how they were going to be set for life after he graduated high school and got his degree. She listened to him talk about his video games and sometimes would even show him up on Mortal Combat.

He cried silently, staring out his window at the twinkling stars knowing with out a doubt that if she was truly alive she was staring up at the stars simply enjoying the silence.

* * *

Hine laid back on the roof her house staring up at the sky. She smiled to herself, Minato was probably watching the night sky right now. Almost automatically she saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart. 'Minato I wish I could see you one last time.'

"Hine?"

"Hari?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"The stars tonight were so pretty."

"Hine?"

"Hmm?"

"You look so lonely. What took your happiness away?"

"Hari. I'm not lonely anymore. I have you and Tatsumi now. What happened doesn't matter anymore."

"Ok."

* * *

Takumi sat back from her computer. Three others were just winged.

_Number thirty Kata sword type awakened by Izumi Higa._

_Number forty-six Kire cloth type awakened by Hayato Mikogami_

_Number Thirty-two Tsurugi sword type awakened by Nishi Sanada_

She rubbed her forehead. She just hoped that these weren't forced wingings.

Takumi looked at her list and sighed. There were still half of them that needed winging.

* * *

"Hari, Tatsumi. If I'm going to supporting you two we need to make more money."

"We could rent these rooms out as an apartment building?"

"Or we could make it into a hotel?"

"I like the hotel idea, one because we could theme this place so your wings won't be that off putting and questioned."

"So Tatsumi and I will work here while you go to work?"

"Yes."

"Do you have work tonight?" Tatsumi changed the subject.

"No, actually we are going shopping to get groceries and we need to go and get you both new clothes."

* * *

Her feet were stinging from walking on the asphalt for so long. She was pretty sure she stepped on some broken glass earlier. She felt like she wanted to cry. People kept giving her weird looks as she walked by. Maybe it was because she had no shoes or because she had a bow in her bangs covering the right side of her face, she had no idea why they were being so rude to her.

None the less she trudged on trying her hardest to find the person she was destined to react to and stay with forever.

Her hand felt wet. She looked down and saw it was oozing with light blue paint. 'Not again.' She shook her hand, making the paint fly everywhere and off her hand.

She suddenly stopped moving. She looked around. This was strange, no one was there.

The air started to get cold, had an icy feel to it. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You there. Master wants you."

She froze, she didn't want the master though.

She looked up sharply. She saw two girls.

One had the sekirei symbol displayed on her forehead and chains around her neck.

The other had black cloth like tentacles coming from her back, dressed in a silk looking strappy black dress. Her hair and face were covered by a black veil. She too was barefoot.

"Come with us."

The voice seemed to be connected to the black veiled one.

"No!" She shouted, lifted her hand directly at them. Dark red paint shot from her hand and splashed onto the two figures.

"Akitsu? Why does master want such a weak sekirei?"

She ran as fast as her sore feet could take her away from them.

The other two began to chase after her.

* * *

Minato sighed as he and Kagari walked to the market. Miya had forced them to go this time, Tsukumi and Musubi were cleaning the house.

"I can't stop thinking about her now."

"I'm guessing she was a lot more dear to you than any of us could ever be."

"No I love you all the same, its just that Hine was my first love. I've loved her like this for six years before she died. Now that she's alive I just have no idea how I should react. It's been almost four years since her death. I literally just got over her passing. When I met Musubi, I was still grieving for Hine. You must understand when I say that you all just helped me get over her death, I have just excepted it and moved on. She is alive. I just can't fully believe that yet."

Kagari nodded.

* * *

Hine, Tatsumi, and Hari rounded the corner heading away from the shops and back to the mansion.

Something pretty small ran right into Hine, knocking both to the ground.

Hine looked up. In front of her this tiny looking girl sat rubbing her head.

She was so cute with her purple hair pulled into pigtails, the bow tied in her fringe, the pitch black eyes, the round button nose, the smallish baby pink lips, the heart shaped face, the dark purple corset with a white collared button up shirt, the black short skirt, two dark purple detached sleeves with white ruffles on the bottom, and her bare feet.

"Aha there you are."

Hine looked up above the girl and saw Akitsu and the black sekirei.

The little girl cowered closer to Hine.

"Stand aside human. Master wants this specimen." The veiled one hissed.

"To take a Sekirei by force is despicable. Only trash such as yourselves would ever deem this worth of pursuit." Hari said as she moved herself in front of the little girl, effectively blocking the two from getting to her.

"You wish to die very well. I am sekirei number forty-six, Kire. I challenge you."

"I am Sekirei number seventy-nine, Hari."

Hari raised her left hand towards Kire and a long glass like sword came out from the palm of her hand. "Glass shards!"

Glass came from out of thin air around Hari. They looked like little arrow heads as they launched themselves at Kire.

The black tentacles from behind Kire swooped around her, encasing her in a cocoon. The shards hit the fabric and stuck there.

Hari lowered her sword to her side. The glass shards then began to turn a very hot orange melting and burning away the cloth. Hari blinked and her body began to morph into a glass like state. She was completely see through, as if she really was made out of glass.

Ice shards shot at Hari. Tatsumi's broad sword intercepted them.

Hari launched herself at the newly uncover Kire.

"Himeko, grab the girl!" Kire shouted using what little cloth she had left to wrap around Hari. Almost immediately Hari turned to a very hot orange, effectively releasing her from the cloth.

A rather large broad sword came smashing down in the street about a foot away from the little girl and Hine. Some one jumped one to the sword's handle.

It was a woman dressed in a kimono. "Now be a dear and come along."

The girl shook her head and buried herself into Hine's rather large chest.

"Fine then I'll just have to make you." The woman named Himeko grabbed her sword and swung it in a long arch.

Hine grabbed the girl and leaped above the sword. Her and the girl landed on the other side of Himeko.

Himeko growled and turned to cut them down once more. Her blade was stopped.

Hine had used her hand to stop the sword. Her fingers kept it in place, but it still had managed to slice into her palm.

"I, Himeko number fifteen challenge you." She said yanking her sword back.

Hine said nothing and instead held the girl close to her.

"I challenged you! I deserve your number and name before I cut you down."

Hine laughed. This aggravated Himeko and she launched herself once more at them. Swinging her sword horizontally at them. Hine easily deflected the sword which simply flew out of Himeko's hand. Hine then grabbed Himeko's throat and lifter her off the ground.

"Number fifteen you just challenged me, Hine Waters. I am an Ashikabi." Hine squeezed a little harder around Himeko's neck before slamming her down into the concrete.

The girl still hung tightly to Hine's bosom. Hine watched as Himeko's symbol began to disappear.

"Ayh!" Hari grunted putting her blade through Kire's abdomen. Kire crumpled to the ground holding onto the sword. Hari jerked the sword back and morphed back into human.

Kire's sekirei symbol disappeared.

Akitsu surveyed the damage before leaving the fight.

Tatsumi called back her sword.

* * *

Minato and Kagari stood absolutely still. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. An Ashikabi fight on par with a Sekirei. Defeating the Sekirei with no less then five moves.

They both shuttered as they watched her sekirei morph back into human and her sword dissolving. Then watched as the other one's sword morphed back into her hand.

Minato had know that Hine was strong, seeing her take down bullies in high school told him that much, but to be able to take down a Sekirei? That he was completely at a loss for words.

Kagari now understood why most of these sekirei's were not let out to find an Ashikabi. What he just witnessed scared him to the bone. They weren't like normal ones, normal ones didn't have actual wings sticking out of their back, normal ones couldn't morph into anything.

Minato and Kagari then saw the girl lean up and kiss Hine.

Huge rainbow colored wings tore from her back.

The girl fell from the kiss not expecting the weight of her new appendages.

"I am number sixty-four, Penki."

* * *

Hine smiled down at Penki and helped stand back up.

Hari and Tatsumi both came over to help pick up all the bags that were dropped on the ground.

"Hari, Tatsumi? I'm gonna take Penki to get some more clothes and maybe I'll see if I can put up an add for tomorrows paper as well."

"Alright we will see you at home." Hari said picking up the last one before spreading her wings wide and taking off.

"I'll have dinner ready in about an hour, please make sure you are on time." Tatsumi followed right after Hari.

* * *

Minato watched them walk and fly away. He stood there awestruck.

Kagari blinked several times to make sure he wasn't just simply seeing things.

"Do you think all the new sekirei have actual wings?" Minato asked.

"No. That cloth girl was a new one and she didn't have any wings." Kagari answered as they watched MBI troops taking away number forty-six and fifteen.

* * *

**Ok so that was Chapter four. Please people I need some feed back!**

**I would like to know if Minato should fully change into a dark persona, I want to know if you all want him to get back together with Hine, and I would like to know any ideas you would like to incorporate into this story. Based on your answers will be how I move on with this story thank you!**

**Lemonlime-b-tch**


	5. Chapter 5

Sekirei were all supposed to be let out for their ashikabi's during the first stage, but Minaka couldn't wait for the others to finish getting adjusted to start the game. Plus some were considered too dangerous for the populous and others cheat sekirei. The thing about Minaka is he forgot to tell Takumi to get the extras out of the building before he blew it up. Now a new Ashikabi is named, but she shouldn't even exist. These new Sekirei's all have a minuet problems but not being adjusted correctly might have that effect. See how Minaka and the MBI deal with the woman who was dead.

* * *

_'New hotel grand opening Friday July 19. Angel aboritory, located on 56 east 20 south street.'_

Minato chuckled at the name. Whom ever put this in the news paper must have had some serious thought to this name.

He heard a knock at the door, knowing that it was probably one of the girls he sighed. He wasn't ready for them today. He scribbled onto the paper.

'Checking this place out. I just need to be alone today, so please don't follow me.'

He sighed once more before jumping down through his window.

* * *

Miya stood outside Minato's room. She had been thinking all night, she couldn't sleep. Something strange had pulled his at his attention and out of pure worry she came here to find out what had been eating him.

She didn't hear and answer, or anything for that matter. She slid the door open. The room was missing any sign of life. The window was left open letting in the morning breeze. She feared the worst, he would never skip out on a day with his sekirei would he? She then spotted the papers lying on his desk. Not to be nosy just some one who was simply curious to where her tenant had vanished to she crept up to the papers. Scribbled on today's paper confirmed that he was with out a doubt avoiding all whom called him Ashikabi.

She knew those girls did a number on his emotional side but didn't know that he would simply vanish for a day stating that he needed to be alone. There was something more to this odd out of character decision. She wondered what on earth had gotten underneath his skin so much he simply had to leave?

She grabbed the paper and turned to leave the room. She saw Kusano rubbing her eyes. "Where's big brother?"

"He went for a walk. I'm sure he will be back later alright?"

Kusano seemed to believe the little white lie. She turned and continued on towards the bathroom.

* * *

Kagari walked down to the dinning room. Something felt odd. Every one was surprisingly quiet today. He didn't hear the usual loud screaming coming from the table where Tsukumi, Musubi, and Kusano were trying to force feed Minato.

He felt on edge as he slid the door open. He saw all the Sekirei quietly sitting and eating their food, Minato was missing.

"Oh good morning, Kagari." Miya stated as she looked up from her plate.

"Good morning."

"I'ts awfully quiet today isn't it?"

"Yes. It's kind of eerie."

"Minato decided that he needed the day to be alone."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"How so?"

"Well finding out the one he was engaged to whom had previously passed away, was still alive might need some consolidation."

"Oh?"

"Her names Hine." Kazehana interjected.

"She means a lot more to him then all of us, doesn't she?" Tsukumi quietly asked.

"No. Maybe. I really don't know." Kagari said as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"He may just be in shock is all." Miya tried to keep the mood light. "Tsukumi would you and Musubi please run to the market for me?"

* * *

Hine sighed, sitting back from her desk. She heard the phone ring in the next cubical over. Out of her two jobs she hated this one the most. She'd rather be home helping the girls turn the front room into a lobby, or installing all the lock pads into the doors. Anything would be a lot better then sitting here typing up recommendations for all those who email her, or answering the phone to spout some philosophical nonsense at the person at the other line. She hated working here. All the suicidal people would always call, asking for something to keep them living. This job was taxing on her emotions. She couldn't remember why she had taken this job in the first place. It paid well and nice insurance but she still didn't think this was worth this job.

Hine sighed, she had finally caught up with all the emails and letters she had been sent, and so far she hasn't gotten a phone call yet.

She thought about the three girls she left in charge of the mansion. Penki was really new to the idea of a hotel, or other Sekirei not trying to deactivate her. Hari and Tatsumi had taken to her rather well for the most part. She thought that the little corals about which color should the sign be was the funniest thing to watch. Hine couldn't believe she wasn't alone anymore. She had been alone for so long just praying that something would change, and it had as it came crashing down out of the sky aiming to cut her head off.

Just then her computer screen showed a man every one knew as Hiroto Minaka, the president of MBI. 'Good morning Hine.'

"Oh good god. I thought I had rid myself of you a long time ago."

'Nice to see you too.'

"Yeah sure whatever. You're just going to spew on about the Sekirei game. Do not forget that I was the one that started this whole thing."

'Ah yes, miss know it all.'

"If Takehito was still here, there would be no game."

'Oh I know. Poor thing didn't even wing his wife before he died.'

"Oh dear lord. Minaka if you want to ensue a story of love and war, why don't you just let them be?"

'What's the fun in that?'

"You crazy old fool. They are bird's and just like bird's they have their own natural order to these things."

'Eh we will see how it goes, I am curious though. How did you survive and not Takehito, and what are you waiting for? Your Minato is here in the city.'

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hine said as she pulled the plug out to her computer, terminating the video chat.

* * *

Minato wandered for quite a while before he found the angel aboritory. It looked just like Hine's old home just a large version.

He felt his heart ping. He missed her so badly. It hurt just thinking about her. The nights he would spend sobbing on the roof, wishing and praying he could see Hine waltzing up to the side of the house beckoning him to come down and join her.

"Hey."

He looked up. Seo was standing in front of him.

"What's up?"

"You know that feeling as if something is missing and you know what can fill that void but you just can't seem to grasp onto it?"

"Woah man." Seo said grasping Minato's shoulder. "What's eating ya?"

"I just found out the woman I was going to marry is still alive. She was supposed to have died four years ago in a lab melt down."

"Oh shit, dude I'm sorry. That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah but what's worse is that I've only seen her once. Her sekirei are abnormal and she has just winged three of them."

"Wait she's an Ashikabi too?"

"Yes."

"Dang. Hope you and your flock won't have to face her anytime soon."

* * *

Tatsumi sat down. She was tired. The place looked great and was coming along nicely. This house was just too damn big. She had just finished installing all the locks to the doors and finished swiping and locking a key card to each door.

Hari came over to her, "Red or White?" She asked holding throw pillows for the couches that were now in the front room.

"White."

Penki fell down from the chandelier again. She had been up there fixing all the lights and polishing it.

"You all right?" Tatsumi called from where she was seated.

"Just fine." Her little twinkle of a voice came from the heap that just seemed to lay on the floor.

* * *

Takumi sighed. Today was going to hopefully be an uneventful day. No one had been deactivated so far. No one had been winged so far. It seemed as if the world just wanted to take a break today. It was a nice and peaceful feeling that Takumi hadn't felt in a really long time.

"Takumi?"

"Yes?"

"Seems as though Minaka is coming back down out of orbit."

"GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Chapter five.**

**Poll-Who should wing Miya?**

**Also what other kind of powers should I give to Hine?**

**Lemonlime-b-tch**


	6. Chapter 6

Sekirei were all supposed to be let out for their ashikabi's during the first stage, but Minaka couldn't wait for the others to finish getting adjusted to start the game. Plus some were considered too dangerous for the populous and others cheat sekirei. The thing about Minaka is he forgot to tell Takumi to get the extras out of the building before he blew it up. Now a new Ashikabi is named, but she shouldn't even exist. These new Sekirei's all have a minuet problems but not being adjusted correctly might have that effect. See how Minaka and the MBI deal with the woman who was dead.

* * *

"So according to the reports, poor little forty-six was winged then defeated with in a two day period?" Minaka asked seeming just like a normal human being for about the five seconds it took him to ask the question.

Takumi lit her cigarette already on edge with Minaka. She seriously thought about just launching him off into space once more and sabotaging the stupid thing so he would never be able to come back down to earth.

Minaka cackled as he pulled out his phone, typing like a mad man.

Takumi noticed this. "Minaka you idiot!" She smashed her fist into his face.

Minaka just continued his crazy laughter. "Too late."

* * *

'To all Ashikabi's this is Hiroto Minaka, as some of you are already aware. More little birds have been released, your job? Wing every last one of them. So all of those who still have yet to win a single battle it's your lucky day. We have now been launched back into phase one.'

* * *

Hine had finally had it. She had told her boss that she was done. She quit. She had all her files and everything she had ever brought to work in her arms carrying home.

* * *

Minato and Seo kept up a pretty good conversation in front of the new hotel when they got Minaka's message.

They were quiet. Neither had a clue on how to take this information. Minato had already known that there were new Sekirei, but to be in the first phase again made him think of all the unnecessary deactivations that happened in the second phase.

"Oh hot mama." Seo whispered.

Minato turned around to see what had caught Seo's attention. He froze in place, "Hine."

She had been walking home pretty much lost in thought, but her head snapped up at the sound of her name being called. She locked eyes with none other than Minato. All the color drained from her face. She couldn't face him. Not yet. She wasn't ready to face him. What would he say to her? How could she explain to him why she was still breathing at that very moment. What would she say if he asked her why she had waited four years to finally see him?

She had already stopped walking. Frozen in pure fear. She couldn't even remember if she was breathing or not.

Minato felt his heart beating faster than normal. He couldn't believe that he had ran into her again.

Seo walked forward, always being flirty like usual.

"Well hello beautiful. What brings you here?"

She seemed to snap out of what ever funk she was in, "I live here." She said kind of coldly. She brushed past him and Minato not once looking back. She walked up the steps to the mansion and disappeared inside.

"Dude that chick is so hot."

"That's her."

"What?"

"She's the girl who is supposed to be dead."

* * *

Hine had slammed the door shut. She leaned her back up against the door, hyperventilating.

"Hine what's wrong?" Hari asked being the first one to notice that her.

"Um nothing." She said calming her breathing.

"Hine!" Penki flew down from the chandelier and latched onto her.

"Penki, please let go. I'm having a hard time breathing."

Penki released her. Tatsumi had woken up from her little nap on the new couch.

"Hine. Will you please tell me what had you so scared?" Hari asked once more.

"I just saw some one I don't know how to talk to any more."

* * *

Kagari sighed again. He sat in the bath soaking. He had been enjoying the silence. Tsukumi and Musubi were at the market. Kusano and Kazehana were watering the garden. He still sat on edge knowing something bad was going to happen today, something was going to go horribly wrong. Then he heard it. Some one screamed.

He jumped out of the bath wrapping a towel around his waist. He managed to get to the window and saw Miya being dragged off by two females. He recognized one as Sai number thirty one and another he didn't know. They were only there for a split second. Then they were gone.

His heart almost came to a complete stop. He heard Kusano crying. He looked down she had used a plant to cocoon herself away from the attackers. Kazehana was pulling a long katana out of her leg, cursing the entire time.

* * *

'Hayato Mikogami this is Hiroto Minaka. A new Ashikabi has shown up in your territory. She has been gaining power. Soon you won't be the head hancho for the south any more. You may even be out of the game.'

* * *

Minato knocked on the door again. "Hine please?" He yelled into the wood.

"Please? Just please?" He started to cry against the wood.

He heard the door unlock and open. He stood there with tears running down his face, completely defenseless. Hine stood in the door way in the dress he had gotten her for her birthday. She stood there with tears in her eyes, but none of them had fallen from the light green eyes.

"Hine."

"What, Minato?" She asked shakily.

"Please can we just talk?"

"I don't know what to tell you. You have so many questions I just don't know how to answer."

"I only have one."

Hine gave up on keeping the water works from falling.

"Do you still love me?"

Hine gave him a watery smile. "Yes."

He had stopped crying by then. He stepped forward engulfing her in his arms. She snuggled into his chest completely content with just staying like this forever.

"Hine?" She heard Hari call. "Dinner is ready."

Hari had walked into the front room. She had seemed hurt for about two seconds but that emotion was forced down and replaced with a strange calm.

"Thanks Hari. Do you think we have enough for one more?" Hine asked wiping all the tears off her face.

"Yes." Hari turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh that was a bit dramatic." She laughed, her voice seemed tired and a little strained from crying.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you."

* * *

**Chapter six done :)**

**I know it got really sappy and cliche at one point, I hope you all enjoyed it. I would really like it if some one would give their opinion, please and thank you.**

**Lemonlime-b-tch**


	7. Chapter 7

Sekirei were all supposed to be let out for their ashikabi's during the first stage, but Minaka couldn't wait for the others to finish getting adjusted to start the game. Plus some were considered too dangerous for the populous and others cheat sekirei. The thing about Minaka is he forgot to tell Takumi to get the extras out of the building before he blew it up. Now a new Ashikabi is named, but she shouldn't even exist. These new Sekirei's all have a minuet problems but not being adjusted correctly might have that effect. See how Minaka and the MBI deal with the woman who was dead.

* * *

Mikogami sat in front of his Sekirei boiling with anger. "We are at war." He stated simply. "If any one wings again in this territory they will have to answer to us."

His Sekirei stood quietly listening to everything with a melancholy feel to it. They honestly didn't want to fight their brothers and sisters, but what choice did they have?

Taki walked forward dragging two struggling girls along with her. "These two have yet to be winged."

He stood up. Looking the two girls over carefully.

One had short sand colored hair with a full fringe, scared brown eyes, dressed in a gold strapless dress and black ballet flats.

The other was dressed like Kire except the cloth color was a bright red.

He grabbed the front of the girls gold dress and smashed his lips onto hers. Bright gold wings opened from her back. He ended the kiss and the wings disappeared. "Name and number?"

"Suna, number seventy-six." She said quietly, completely saddened that she would never find her true Ashikabi.

He then grabbed the other girl, forced his lips on hers. Bright red wings jutted out of her back. He removed his lips and her wings dissipated.

"Kireji, number forty-nine."

"Now go take control of this situation." He ordered.

* * *

Minato sat next Hine, she laid in his arms. He felt finally at peace. As if the world finally let him have his happiness. Then it came crashing down.

"You know our sekirei will eventually have to fight each other, right?" Hine asked, Minato had told her about his flock.

"I know." Minato thought back on seeing Hari and Tatsumi fight. "I honestly don't think they would survive against your two."

"I have three."

"I know but I haven't seen her fight."

"Penki could hold her own."

"I believe you, but I'm not boasting when I say that mine are pretty strong."

Hine fell silent.

"Hari and Tatsumi fight on par with about four of mine. They might be a little bit stronger than them but that's two against four."

"Minato just be quiet."

"But Musubi, Tsukumi, Kazehana, and Homera are really strong."

"Minato. Shut. Up."

He shut up. He knew that he shouldn't have said anything in the first place. He could tell that she was mad, he could hear her soft breathing, her skin felt hot, and her fists were balled.

"I'm sorry."

Hine didn't say anything.

"I am really sorry."

"Hine please say something." Minato nudged her with his shoulder.

"I don't want to loose them." Hine answered, he could feel his shirt starting to get soaked. "Tatsumi, Hari, and Penki. I don't want to loose them. I don't ever want to say good-bye to them. I can't say good-bye. I won't say good-bye."

Minato held her closer to him.

"I love them. Minato please don't ever take them from me." She cried pulling out of his arms.

"Shhhh, I promise I won't take them away." He grabbed her face and used his thumbs to erase her tears.

* * *

Hari sat back. Tatsumi and Penki looked at her. "I love them. Minato please don't ever take them from me."

Hari, Tatsumi, and Penki all smiled. They had been feeling left out and jealous ever since Minato had knocked on the door.

* * *

Kireji and Suna sat in a dark room crying. Their Ashikabi forced himself on them. Now they wouldn't be able to find them on their own.

"What are your sekirei powers?" Mutsu asked annoyed by the sniffles.

"Cloth type." Kireji cried.

"Sand type."

"Mutsu, Akitsu, Taki, Kireji, Suna." Mikogami commanded attention. "There have been sightings of a couple of non-wings running around. Bring them to me."

* * *

Minato and Hine walked hand in hand. She had insisted on walking him home.

"You realize you will be walking home on your own right?"

"Do you honestly not remember number fifteen?"

Minato fell silent, remembering her slamming the girl into the ground probably breaking her neck in the process. He shuttered remembering how merciless she had been.

"Hey relax. I won't ever lay a finger on you alright?"

Minato forced a smile. "This is me."

They came to a stop in front of the inn.

She kissed his cheek. He went in for the kiss but she turned at the last moment, his lips landing on her cheek.

He felt his heart hurt. He saw her smile at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Good night, Minato."

She turned and started walking away. She seemed like she was practically running away.

She felt so bad about not letting him kiss her but with all fairness about the situation it was just an act that couldn't be happening at that moment, besides he had other girls he could be kissing.

With that in mind she started to slow down and enjoy the peace suddenly surrounding her. Oh it was like drinking a glass of cold refreshing water on a particularly hot day. She twirled around in absolute delight.

"Look out!" She looked up and saw a girl headed straight towards her. She was falling, Hine froze not sure what to do. The girl then crashed right into her both accidentally touching lips.

This girl didn't seem to care as she laid on top of Hine. In fact she out right kissed her right then and there.

Huge dragonfly wings tore out of her back. Hine looked at this girl as she got heavier, a pair of white head phones covered her ears, she had dark brown hair with a full fringe tied in a low loose side pony tail, she had black soul full eyes, a button nose, rosy cheeks, and baby blue lips.

The girl seemed to realize Hine's uncomfort and got off of her giving Hine the opportunity to see what she was wearing, a light blue tank top, black short shorts, and white tennis shoes.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm Hiriki number thirty-seven."

"Hine Waters."

* * *

Mikogami seethed just watching the two girls. This was the winging monster that he had desperately claimed war on. She had just winged the one he was after right in front of me. During his mental rage he failed to notice that the one girls wings never went away.

* * *

Minato saw the gloomy looks of his Sekirei and knew something terrible had happened. Kagari walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper.

"I have Miya. You want her back? I need a favor from you. Start a war with the west. Plain and simple I want him taken out of the picture. I have faith you can do this... maybe loosing one or two of your little flock on the way, even better. Signed Izumi Higa." Minato read out loud. He growled Higa's name.

* * *

**Finally got chapter seven done. Holy crap a lot of drama went into this one.**


End file.
